Townes Linderman
Townes Linderman is a main character of Impulse. An autistic high student of Reston High School, he is gifted in the field of science. He is a good friend of soon-to-be stepsisters Henrietta Cole and Jenna Hope. Biography Townes becomes acquainted with new student, Henry Cole, when she stands up for him when he is being criticized by their science teacher. When Henry has a seizure, Townes is the only one to notice objects moving simultaneously, leading him to believe Henry might be telekinetic. Days later, Townes, along with Jenna investigate a disturbance in the ladies restroom and find it complete ruin it and Henry gone without a trace. After finding her outside, an awestruck and intrigued Townes had Henry and Jenna come to his house soon while he brushes up on this new development in his thesis. Upon their arrival, they discuss with Townes of what occurs when Henry suffers from a seizure. Townes realizes that she is actually a teleporter. To prove he is correct, he desires to recreate an event that triggers her power. The test is to jump off a high cliff into a lake, which in turn will spark fear within Henry, triggering her ability to teleport. It fails initially, but Henry tests it again by herself later that night, and successfully teleports back to her bedroom, witnessed by Jenna, who had followed her. The next day, Townes shows concern to a visibly distraught Henry, but shows her a clip of another teleporter, indicating that she may not be the only one. Henry then reveals to Townes that she had been teleporting in her sleep to a tight closet. She then asked Townes, if he could watch her as she slept. He agrees Townes observed her as she slept for awhile, nearly falling asleep himself. At the sound of rumbling, he is quickly awakens and witnesses in shock as Henry teleports elsewhere. He grew even more surprised when she teleported back. She reveals she was back in the closet. Townes suggests she goes back, believing other teleporters to be there. She starkly refused, as someone approaching had a gun. After calling Henry a superhero, she angrily rebuffs this and explodes at him with frustration. Hurt, Townes leaves dejected. Some nights later, Townes, who is to receive the award for first place for the Science Club Decathlon, as he is the team captain, but he does not show up, leading Jenna to accept the award on his behalf. Henry finds him disoriented in the hall, and tries to comfort him, despite how they left things. He reveals that his girlfriend Zoe was not there as she said she would. Henry consoles him by telling him how good a person he is, compared to countless others. She then theorizes maybe something is going on in Zoe's life that Townes is not aware of and advises him to talk with her about it, and convinces him to give her a second chance if possible, and jokingly tells him if things don't work out, tell her so she can beat her up. Uplifted, Townes tells her if she still needs his help, he will be there, reconciling their friendship. While online gaming that night, Zoe reaches out Townes, who is still clearly bitter for her not showing up.She apologizes for not showing up and claims she had issues with her family. Townes is unconvinced since she's never told him about it before. She claims that she was scared of not being rejected if he saw her, stereotyping him to be as guy who cares only for her looks. Though confused, Townes firmly states he isn't like what her stereotyping suggests. He cares for her regardless of what she looks like, and that he admires her gaming skills as well. The two reconcile by continuing their online multiplayer game together. A few nights later, alerted by Jenna that Henry was in the burning Boone house, Townes visits the house to see if she teleported back to her bedroom. He then mocks their keeping a spare house key under the "welcome" mat. After learning she rescued Clay Boone also, he again calls her superhero. Jenna and Townes then decide to take Clay to a hospital to treat his injuries. Along the way, Clay learns from Jenna that Clay assaulted Henry. Angered, Townes pulls over and attempts to hurt Clay for his action until persuaded by Jenna not to. The next day at lunch, Townes talks with Henry about Clay's accident. Since he knows her power is triggered by fear, he knows that Clay had hurt her first. The pair are then joined by Jenna. With Henry going through a kind of metamorphose in which are powers are developing, Townes suggest that he and Jenna should train Henry to control her powers; an idea which Jenna supports. Sometime later, Jenna visits Townes in his house and observe a YouTube video of a teleporter. Townes identifies him as Michael Pierce, who had disappeared from Bermuda two days into his vacation, and is now dead, with his body having washed up on the coast of Newfoundland. Jenna tells him it wasn't the same teleporter who was in her house, who had taken Henry's dad years ago. Townes also reveals that Pierce was a geneticist working for Clear Tech, a company which makes solar panels and electric cars. Just then, to their shock ,Townes' computer is hacked and is left a message: "If I can find you, they can too." Category:Characters